Weapon Cosmetics
Weapon Cosmetics consist of custom patterns, attachments and colors for Weapons. Most can be purchased from the Market, though some can only be acquired through third-party promotions. All skins can be equipped by going to the Arsenal Segment of the Liset, choosing the desired weapon and navigating to its Appearance page. Color Picker Extensions Like Warframes, weapons can be customized with a variety of different color choices. These color palettes can be purchased in the Market. Weapon Specific Skins These skins can only be applied to certain weapons. Some of these skins change the behavior and stats of the weapon as well. Brokk Select.png|Brokk Alert Reward SarynDeluxeSickle.png|Dual Zoren Cyskis Skin Market Dagger Axe S.png|Dagger Axe (Scindo) Alert Reward Dagger Axe Z.png|Dagger Zoren Skin Alert Reward XmasGlaxion.png|Festive Glaxion Seasonal Item LightningSheathPack.png|Gemini Nikana Sheath Market HunstmanSoma.png|Huntsman Soma Market GrineerHeavyAxe.png|Manticore Alert Reward CrpFreezeRaySnowflakeSkin.png|Polar Glaxion Event Exclusive ArchRocketCrossbowGrineerSkin.png|Rahk Fluctus Event Exclusive CandyCaneScythe2.png|Spearmint Scythe Seasonal Item InfQuantaInfestedAladVSkin.png|Zebra Paracyst Event Exclusive Sugatra Sugatras are Market-purchasable cosmetics introduced with Update 13 that can be hung from a Melee weapon's hilt. Like Warframe Syandanas, Sugatras feature cloth physics, and will sway with movement. Sugatras can be equipped and customized through the melee weapon's 'Appearance' page, where the Sugatra will be located in 'Attachments' under the 'Accessories' tab. Notes *When equipped on Staff and Polearm weapons like the Bo and the Orthos, two copies of the Sugatra will be attached on both ends of the weapon. Three copies of the equipped Sugatra will appear on the Glaive and Glaive Prime, one for each blade. Four copies of the Sugatra will be attached (one for each limb) for hands/feet type weapons such as Kogake, although the ones attached to feet hang below the surface of the ground most of the time. *The Dragon Nikana comes pre-equipped with a Sugatra similar to the Daman, on the sheath of the weapon. Any Sugatras added to the weapon will be placed on the hilt of the sword. Arrow Skins Arrow Skins are Market-purchasable cosmetics introduced in Update 16.5, which can be equipped on any Bow, replacing its normal arrows. Arrow Skins can be equipped and customized through the bow's 'Appearance' page, where the skin will be located in 'Attachments' under the 'Accessories' tab. Skin Packs Skin Packs consist of a variety of weapon skins that can also be purchased individually. The pack and the individual skins can be purchased in the Market. Day of the Dead Weapon Skins Pack.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack Seasonal Content HalloweenBundle2014.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack II Seasonal Content HalloweenBundleC.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack III Seasonal Content CamoGear2.png|Grineer Desert Tactics Pack CamoTennoForest2.png|Forest-Camo Skin Pack CamoGearCorpusDazzle.png|Shock Camo Pack TennogenWeaponSkinBundle.png|Tennogen Weapon Skin Bundle BrassAndGoldBundle.png|Ormolu Skin Bundle Third Party Skins Third Party Skins can be acquired through participating certain promotions for Warframe. Most of these skins are only available for a limited time and quantity. More information can be found in Third Party Deals and Rewards. Media DamanSugatra.png|Daman Sugatra with Skana default colors PazzaSugatra.png|Pazza Sugatra SurakaSugatra.png|Suraka Sugatra TantuSugatra.png|Tantu Sugatra SugatraBo.png|Dual Pazza Sugatras on a Bo SugatraGlaive.png|Triple Daman Sugatra on Glaive Prime Category:Skins Category:Weapon Skins Category:Market Category:Weapons